kndthegamewizardsagafandomcom-20200214-history
Jataro Kemuri
Jataro Kemuri (nicknamed Ugly) (originally from Ultra Despair Girls) is the artist of the Hope Pirates from Towa City, Japan, and an earthbender. Nextgen Series Jataro grew up without a father and was hated by his mother due to his appearance. She hated him so much that she forced Jataro to wear a hideous mask. The boy would grow up with a desire to be hated by everyone, which would lead him to become a troublemaker in school. He made friends with fellow troublemakers with sad backgrounds, and they would all run away from home and become the Hope Pirates. Appearance Jataro is 130 cm (4'3") tall. He wears a stitched-together leather mask that may double as a gas mask, evidence being the breathing tube hanging below his chin. He has gray eyes, with a scalpel pattern as the iris. When his mask is removed, it is revealed that he has a beautiful face and light-brown hair, however his skin is pale, and he has long gray nails. He wears a baggy brown dress shirt with a red tie, orange-brown shorts and a brown apron; the apron has the silver Warriors of Hope badge pinned to the breast and his various tools attached to it. He also carries a white randoseru decorated with a flame motif and filled with more tools. His apron, tool set and randoseru are branded with the emblem of the "Priest" class. Personality Jataro wishes to be a priest when he grows up. He has an incredible talent for anything seen as creative, such as drawing, painting and sculpting. He is also shown to be quiet, shy and scatter-brained. Jataro is acknowledged by both himself and those around him for being hated, and he seems content with that fact. He has a tendency to blame himself for things that have nothing to do with him, as well as repeatedly apologizing and putting himself down. He believes that his face is horribly ugly and he panics if anyone wants to see it, claiming that seeing his face would make people's eyeballs explode. Jataro's thoughts are disorganized and off-topic, some being innocent and some not, and he often has difficulties following conversations. He is shown to have some sort of mental or emotional instability, which becomes evident when he lapses into his episodes of rambling. He describes these ramblings as "yawns", things that come out of his mouth involuntarily and nobody can understand them, not even him. He calls them just "killing of time" and "distraction from the horrors around you." Jataro's presence is often largely ignored, though he states later to Komaru and Toko that being ignored is something that he doesn't like. After Nagisa becomes impatient during his introduction and interrupts him, Jataro becomes visibly distraught and mumbles how his skin was 'beginning to crawl and itch' and how he wished to 'tear it all off.' Despite the constant self-deprecation, Jataro is self-described as being a cheerful kid (though he admits that he may not understand what "cheerful" means), helpful to his friends and willing to comply with whatever they ask of him while remaining relatively upbeat. Jataro's acceptance of hate is a coping mechanism he developed against the constant abuse in his home life. He also believes that it's easier to be hated, because it leaves him free to do what he wants without worrying about pleasing people. Abilities Jataro is an earthbender, but claims to have poor skill. He ate the Window-Window Fruit, which allows him to form a camera from his chi. Jataro can take a picture of an area and reach his hand into the photo, projecting a magnified hand in the real world whose size depends on the perspective. Jataro takes sky-high photos of towns, so that he can use his earthbending to pull chunks of earth off the planet, allowing Skaios to make the land float with his airbending. Jataro is also a terrific artist. Weaknesses As a Devil Fruit eater, Jataro cannot swim. His enlarged hand is unable to reach area outside of his photo frames, meaning his opponents can be safe by running outside those frames. Also, only Jataro's body may enter the photos, no one else and no objects (including clothes). He is also physically weak. Trivia *According to his creators, Jataro's character image and color design is supposed to look "dirty," which is the complete opposite of a priest that focuses on "cleanliness." *His birthday is February 29. *His blood type is O. Category:Danganronpa Characters Category:Males Category:Earthbenders Category:Asians Category:Hope Pirates Category:Artists Category:Devil Fruit Users